Blazing Fire and a Nail
by accentcore8
Summary: My take on Bang's past. Includes a small bit of Chrono Phantasma spoilers. AU, I guess. Rated T for minor descriptions.


A/N: **Author's note at the bottom. Please enjoy the story. **_**Italics are memories, everything is not. The line break will represent the present.**_

Fire…there's a fire blazing all around me. And it's really hot in here. The walls are burning and crumbling all around me. Hard to believe all this destruction is happening in a place where the great Lord…Lord Tenjo! I must see if he is well!

...But I can't move. Right now, that action is absolutely impossible. I hurt everywhere, **especially** in my face. Opening my eyes proves to be a challenge as well, because there is some liquid getting in my eyes. I keep trying, but the liquid keeps getting in my eyes. I have to see what this is…it's obstructing my progress. Forcing my hand up, I wipe my eyes, proving to be a terrible mistake. It burned like crazy, meaning that there was some kind of cut in the area. But where?

_You're wasting time! Lord Tenjo… _

Finally, I can see everything, and somewhere deep inside me, I wish I had never opened my eyes. The whole room was burning, and I could see a young man standing to the side. Turning to look at him, I noticed his blonde hair and green eyes first thing. His eyes…he was a cold, ruthless killer. I could feel it, I could see it, I could…I was a witness of his actions.

"Lord…Tenjo…Where…is…where is he?"

The man didn't even turn around. He simply stopped walking, and then began walking again.

"I'm talking to you!"

"…Nuisance."

The nerve of that man! "Jin Kisaragi! Answer me!"

At last, he turned to face me. "Fine. You want an answer? He is over there."

I turned my head in the direction that he pointed at. There, was my master, frozen in ice. That was when it finally hit me. I remember what happened…Jin Kisaragi and I had fought, and he gave me the injury that crosses my face now. I hadn't passed out yet, and Lord Tenjo told me his weapon was mine to keep.

"_Bang…this nail I hold, it is yours. Before you protest, remember what I taught you while we trained, and your self-teachings. Never kill a human being, no matter what they've done to wrong you or anyone else. Because you kill another human being, you are as evil as the one you sought to destroy."_

"_But master…you have to fight. I can no longer…"_

"_Bang….rest for a while longer. You deserve it. Once I die, this nail is yours. Now, Jin Kisaragi, I am your opponent! You shall pay for all of the NOL's mistakes that were made in this war…You shall pay for this war! For the people you carelessly killed, I, Tenjo, shall avenge each and every one of them!"_

"_What happened to that 'no-kill' speech?"_

"_That was Bang's policy. Not mine. I've killed many, too many, including my own. But right here, right now, I will pay for all my mistakes!"_

After that, Lord Tenjo was…encased in ice. "You fiend! I must avenge Lord Tenjo!"

"You nuisance. I guess a simple scratch won't do it for you. Then maybe…yes, an 'X'. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson." In a flash, he slashed my face diagonally twice. True to his word, he created an 'X' across the upper half of my face.

"Aaaa….AAAAAAARRRGGHH! It burns! IT BURNS! MY FAAAACCCCEEEEE!" I clutched my face, while blood gushed through the gaps of my fingers. It trailed down my face to the floor, forming a puddle. "Come…back here…I…"

"Persistent fool."

** XXXXXXXX**

"Master…I know why you sacrificed your life. Not for Ikaruga, but for the whole world, basically. If not for your sacrifice, the world as we know it would not exist. Thank you."

Shouldering my nail, I began walking forward…

Towards my destiny.

A/N: I'm not sure about the ending, but it fit so…yeah. I'm back! But briefly. Once summer comes, I should have more stories up. Sorry about my laziness, it just…it's natural. But I write every day, so I won't get rusty. Anyways, this is an alternate take on Bang's past, and his arcade in the newest addition to the BlazBlue series, _ChronoPhantasma._ Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. As always, please hit the review button, and please provide constructive criticism, and point out any errors spelling-wise or grammatically. (Run-on much? And I use anyways a lot…Sorry…). Thank you!


End file.
